Cause nothing else matters
by Ladynoone
Summary: What could have happened if the Gods decided to kill Percy and Thalia? Annabeth has lost her best friends , and turned against the gods. Will she join luke? I suck at summaries Percabeth included
1. Cause nothing else matters

Cause nothing else matters. ..

So close , yet so far…

The pegasi flew off , leaving Percy , Thalia and me alone. For a minute we stood regarding the palace , the way we'd stood together in front of Westover Hall , what seemed like a million years ago.

Twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth , just like the placement of the cabins at camp. The ceiling above glittered with constellations – even the newest one , whom I assumed was that huntress Zoe , who had died earlier that day , making her way across the heavens with her bow drawn.

All the seats were occupied . Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall , well take that as an average . And to be sincere I'm telling you , if you ever had a dozen of all powerful being turn their eyes on you at once… Might as well battle a few monsters instead , and it would have been easier. Not that I was scared from them , well … not way to much anyway , but it felt quite intimidating. I could feel the distance , the silence , all that power and respect. As if they were different to us , which was true.

"Welcome heroes." Artemis said .

"Mooo"

Wait , was that a cow ? In Mount Olympus. I frowned somewhat confused , trying to figure out what the Hades was going on. I turned a few steps round and noticed Grover and a sphere of water in the centre of the room , next to the hearth fire . In which no less than an ophiotaurus swimming what seemed happily around , swishing his serpent tail and poking his head out the sides and bottom of the sphere.

Grover was kneeling next to Zeus' throne , as if he'd just been giving a report , but then he saw us and cried,

"You made it!"

I smiled gently , clearly exhausted and tried to clear up the tears I had shredded. It was true , I was going to miss my dad . But if I knew something for sure , which cleared off most of my worries was that at least my family and friends were safe , and that is what matters most , nothing else matters. Well most of them are… I couldn't forget Luke's expression , something was wrong with him , really wrong.

We were all wrong about him. He seemed so scared , and suffered , which made him look more human than last time I saw him . He was under Krono's spell.

I couldn't help playing with my hair , I was nervous in the inside , calm and serene on the outside. Anyway Luke had betrayed us , but I knew that still deep inside , the Luke I knew and always admired was in there. Everyone else said he was gone , forever. But I had this intense feeling that everyone was incorrect Luke was still alive , and that wouldn't be the last time we saw him. I blinked as I returned to reality .

Grover started running towards Percy . I looked at him intensely wishing he had the decency to ask for permission to Zeus . Then he remembered he had turned his back on Zeus and looked for permission.

"Go on " Zeus said. But he wasn't paying attention to Grover instead the lord of sky was looking intently at his daughter Thalia.

Grover trotted over. None of the gods spoke. This wasn't a good sign. Every clop of Grover's hooves echoed on the marble floor. The hearth fire crackled.

I looked at Percy he smiled nervously at his father , Poseidon lord of the Seas , who wore what I have come to known his casual outfit : Hawaian shirt , beach shorts and sandals. Wouldn't expect that huh ? He had a weathered suntanned face , with dark black beard and deep green eyes. He stared back at him with a worried expression and crinkled smile lines , and nodded to assure that everything was ok.

But there is more than meets the eye , not to be superstitious or anything of that kind, but it wouldn't take a genius like me to work out , and put the pieces together and realise that ok wasn't the case.

Grover soon came to me and Thalia and hugged us so hard that I nearly forgot how to breathe. Then he grasped Percy's arms.

"Percy , Bessie and I made it ! But you have to convince them ! They cant do it! "

I regarded the situation speechless. Apparently they had called the Ophiotaurus Bessie ? A monster of that potential , it is known as for being the possible cause of the destruction of Mount Olympus , as if it can give the necessary power to those who kill it. Get rid of it would be a wise solution , but not because of being wise , meant that it is the correct one.

"Do what?" Percy asked .

"Heroes" Artemis called .

The goddess slid down her throne and turned to human size , a young auburn haired girl , perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians .She walked towards us , her silver ropes shimmering . There was no emotion on her face . She seemed to walk in a column of moonlight.

"The council has been informed of your deeds." Artemis told us. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom , and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act. "

There was mumbling and shuffling amongst the gods , as if they weren't all happy with this plan , but nobody protested. Yet.

"At my Lord Zeus's command," Artemis continued , as to seize the opportunity of this very rare silence ., "my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship _Princess Andromeda _and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes…"

She turned to face the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great

service. Would any here deny that?"

She looked around at the assembled gods, meeting their faces individually.

Zeus sat in his leading throne , dressed up in his dark pin-striped suit, his black beard neatly trimmed, and his blue eyes sparking with energy. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered colours like peacock feathers. The "Lady" Hera. I hadn't personally ever spoken to her , but she didn't struck me as one who I would like , anyway . She stared at us coldly and inexpressive . Then her piercing eyes focused on Thalia , who was right besides me and gave a disapproving sly look.

On Zeus's right, no other than the Sea god himself . Next to him, a huge , well-built man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his Lord of the Forges, Hephaestus.

Then I saw a man , with blue eyes and elf like features and couldn't help but remember Luke when I looked into his eyes . There was too much resemblance . Hermes , that was him undoubtfully , wearing his business suit , checking messages in his caduceus mobile phone.

So I stared away and saw how Apollo leaned back on his golden throne , with his Ray-Ban aviator shades on , he had his Ipod headphones on . He had the music on loud , though I couldn't figure out what he was listening to , though I doubted he was paying attention to any of our converstations. He just gave Percy a thumbs up. No idea why.

Mr . D looked bored , twirling a grave vine between his fingers and drooling. And my uncle Ares , whom my mother had too much on common was making me feel annoyed as he kept staring at Percy with his usual psychopath look on his face , sat on his chrome-and-leather throne , glowering at him while he sharpened a knife . Who said that family wasn't scary ?

On the ladies' side of the throne room, a dark-haired goddess in green robes sat next to

Hera on a throne woven of apple-tree branches. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat no other than Athena , my mother. with my same grey eyes and an impressive , white elegant , Greek style dress. She observed us both , not very pleased by whom I was accompanied , but I didn't give much thought to it. I didn't care , mother , goddess or not , it was me who chose who were my friends , or … , lets leave it on friends , and who weren't .

Finally I saw , a woman so beautiful that no wonder she takes all men's breaths away , and makes every girl feel insignificant compared to her .Unmistakeably : Aphrodite , Goddess of beauty and love .

All the Olympians in one place . I could feel so much power and energy concentrated in this one room , that possibly many people would think that the place could blow apart in any moment.

"I gotta say"—Apollo , who had taken his headphones off , lowered his shades and broke the silence—"these kids did okay." He cleared his throat and began to recite: "_Heroes win laurels_—"

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupted, like he was anxious to avoid Apollo's poetry. Leaving me with no chance to witness the talent of the God of arts and poetry .

"All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

A few tentative hands went up. Lead by Poseidon and Zeus , then Artemis , Hermes , Apollo joined in. Aphrodite seemed confused , she raised her hand halfway .

I knew she had plans for us , as she had made us like the stars of her next love interest story or something cheesy like that. As if Percy would like me "that" way. I didn't know what was she waiting for . The I understood , she was looking at her lover and husband . Finally she decided , and raised her hand completely. Which was very relieving.

I was so , so… i dont have the Word to explain what i felt.

a)Annoyed?

b)Bothered?

c)Irritated?

d) Mad?

e) Shocked?

…

And the list Could carry , on and on . Maybe none of the above . I didn't know. Maybe it was all of the above. There was no sense in what they were asking. How could they possibly ask such thing? Both Percy and Thalia saved my life and Artemis . Instead of receiving recognition and gratitude , they were arguing about getting rid of them .

I wanted to cross my arms , staring in disbelief , this was the exact meaning of unfairness. Instead I took hold of Percy's hand , and grabbed Thalia's arm gently as if to show that no matter what their choice was I would be standing right next to them .

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia and Percy . "These two are

dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here—"

"We get rid of them" My thought's completed Ares' sentence.

"Ares," Poseidon interrupted, "they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to

bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus grumbled. "She has done well."

Thalia blushed and studied the floor . Percy's reaction wasn't that different either. I knew how they felt , not many of us had had the chance to talk with our parents , much less gotten a compliment.

I kept waiting for the others to say something in respect , raise their hands or anything. Just silence. I looked intensely at my mother , waiting for her to do something. But I feared the worst , she wasn't very fond of Percy .and that never got us a point in our side.

For a few seconds she glared at me , with those stormy grey eyes and then cleared her throat as she sat forward.

"I am proud of my daughter as well. But there is a security risk here with the other two."

I didn't like , how this discussion was turning out. Much less the way she referred to my best friends "Other two" as if they weren't anyone worth mentioning. She was talking about people who saved my life. Why in Hades did she have to say something like that? They hadn't been harmful to me in any way , anything but the contrary I wouldn't be here alive if it weren't for them .

Thalia had been like a motherly big sister to me and Percy , my best friend … whom I care for deeply. They were more family than anyone else in this room had ever been. With the exception of Luke who wasn't here. So if they thought I was going to keep silence and watch this madness continue , they were way wrong.

"Mother!" I protested " How can you-"

But she shot me a calm but firm look , so I chose it would be wiser to stay in silence.

"It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and

my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods… such as Thalia and Percy… are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right!" Ares said. "Hey, wait a minute. Who you callin'—"

He started to get up, but a grape vine grew around his waist like a seat belt and pulled

him back down.

"Oh, please, Ares," Dionysus sighed. "Save the fighting for later."

Ares cursed and ripped away the vine. "You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously

want to protect these brats?"

I sighed , they were behaving as such babies instead of role models.

Dionysus gazed down at us wearily. "I have no love for them. Athena, do you truly

think it safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment," Athena said. "I only point out the risk. What we do, the

Council must decide."

The room fell once again into deep silence. The hearth crackled was the only sound which I could appreciate. The atmosphere was tense I could sense that.

"I will not have them punished," Artemis finally said. "I will have them rewarded. If we

destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is

Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis," Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to lighten up."

Then , everything was confusing . The gods were like differenced in two different sides and started arguing about my friends' fates .

"Don't call me _sis_! I will reward them." I recognized Artemis voice saying.

The next thing I knew is that I couldn't understand a word they were saying. Nothing more than a crowd noise arguing. If I had known this was the way that the silence was going to be broken id rather stay in mute mode. I knew that Grover , Percy and Thalia felt the same way.

"MOOO"

I rolled my eyes , losing my patience , still weak from my earlier experiences. I just wanted to go home as if nothing had happened.

After I lost the notion of time , the fight seemed to be ceasing . They voted , and spoke in a more civilised way . I couldn't help but overhear their decision .

"Killing someone innocent for something the might do is wrong" I spoke up. Some heads turned to face me for mi interruption.

"It is just as wrong as… Kronos eating his children " I continued , know that I had everyone's attention .

"So tell me smart girl. What are we supposed to do? Do you have any other better idea? " Ares smirked , sharpening another of his knifes . He didn't take me seriously.

"You have to trust them" I looked him into the eye. "Sir you have to trust them," There wasn't any other thing they could do .

"Trust a hero?" I nodded , but he let burst out into this scornful laughter. A few more joined him , and they turned back into their conversation ignoring me.

It was frustrating, breath deeply count to ten I told myself. I felt a squeeze in my hand. Percy was facing me.

"Hey are you all right? " He asked gently and calm. I knew he was hiding his fear. He always did. Always pretended to be brave, even when he didn't have to.

I felt weak , indefensless y shook my head slowly.

"I…they …" Words weren´t coming properly out of my mouth .

"Don't worry Annabeth" Thalia told me softly in a whisper. "Just don't , they are just dramatic as always. " She smiled ."Don't take them too seriously".

"she is right" Percy agreed , not very sure of what he said . He was just as lost. while he looked at me , also tired.

"But… I tried … i.. wont let this happen." I felt vulnerable , like i was that lonely seven year old girl who had recently escaped from her home , were everyone hated her.

Before I could continue Percy had his finger over my lips making me quiet , and placed slowly my head upon his shoulder while he stoke my hair with one hand , while he was holding mine with his other. I felt save with him. I was supposed to be the one helping them , not the other way round. His ocean blue eyes met mine and he smiled faintly .

" Everything will be fine" He kept repeating to comfort me , as he wanted to believe in what he was saying .

"You promise?" I muttered.

Both nodded.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus' voice echoed .

My eyes were wide open , and I stood up properly once I saw that my mother was paying attention to us , and seemed like about to commit murder.

.

"We have know reached a conclusion?" He asked.

Some of them shook their heads. My mother stood up. Two words : Oh no.

" I must say , many of you believe that our decision is unfair." She spoke firmly , with charisma .

"But it would be unfair to everyone else to be endangered by the selfishness of certain individuals. " She continued , as she glared towards Zeus and Poseidon as if addressing the message to them .

"You say innocent. We say , we are not willing to risk .Not only our own safety . But everyone's including not only our family's but also every single innocent mortal , animal , living being out there. "

Some voices in the background agreed and muttered. Of all of people , it was my mother who wished to sentence my loved ones to death , that's what was hurting me most. Seaweedbrain and Thalia , did not let go of me. They were more scared than I was , I could tell by their eyes.

" I am not killing my son , and with our brother's approval I must say that he isn't willing either. " Poseidon replied with a serious expression as Zeus nodded.

"All of you , have chosen their opinion , And we have respected it. Half of us , want these two heroes , family , to remain with us. " The king of gods talked.

This was mixing up. Half wanted them dead , the other half alive. I tried to think what would be more reasonable. And an idea struck me . But not necessarily one I seemed to like. It was more like terror what I felt towards it.

My mother , was inexpressive , thoughtful within a minute.

" You shall have fairness if that is what you want. " She paused and glanced towards us all . Ares smiled mischievously .

" To make it logically , and mathematically , equal in every sense. I'd say the following. It is reasonable , due to circumstances that one shall perish and the other live. To keep a balance of things."

That. That was the hideous idea I had had before. It was as if I o she had read each other's minds. That. Please someone tell me I haven't heard that. I started shaking my head in form of denying that horror plan. My fears were coming true , one by one , step by step.

Both squeezed me nervously. Percy was with an anxious face , while Thalia apparently was to shocked to react.

Both Zeus and Poseidon seemed to consider the idea. They had no choice , but agree , if they didn't want an outburst of an Olympic civil war. There was just one single detail of no importance left. Who was to die.

"Both step forward." Ares ordered , enjoying too much this moment.

They did as they were told , but I stepped to.

"Annabeth " Percy started to protest. "This is dangerous. You can´t be here. "

He was trying to save and warn me from any attack.

" I'm not letting you go. " I told both , fighting so hard to contain my tears.

"But , it is us , not you who they want to…" Thalia's voice trailed of. I didn't move.

"Not your fault." Percy added. I felt like this was a nightmare.

"Not your fault either. When are you going to understand that if the hurt you , they hurt me too." I replied.

"Annabeth" Athena called out my name , making signals ordering me to backout , and stand besides her. I refused .

"No. I cant. "

"Annabeth! Here ! Now! "

I ignored her . But it was too late , she sent to minor Gods to grab me. I tried to resist , but they took hold of me , from the legs and lifted me up , trying to walk away with me. But my hands were holding theirs and I wouldn't let loose. I saw Grover also horrified and shocked.

"Percy! " I shouted . "Thalia!" My "Captors" Pulled harder . I saw the desperation and fear in my friends blue eyes .

Thalia let go of me. And Percy looked at me.

"Annabeth. Go."

My eyes were filled up with tears. He reached for my face and swept them with his finger gently.

"Don't cry." He had an attempt of smiling bitterly and then his fingers slipped slowly from mine.

"See you later." He said hopefully.

"Seaweed brain" I whispered , while I tried to fight the ones that were taking me apart.

Then he said something I couldn't hear . and before a knew it I was beside my mom , with grape vines which tied me to the floor in order to unable any movement.

"Noo." I screamed- But I was weak , with no energy left and soon my yelling and screaming were reduced to muttering. " no ..please , no" .

" Im sorry nephew , but I am afraid there is no other election ." Zeus apologized as he raised one of his lightning bolts.

I was about to scream again when Poseidon grabbed his wrist in order to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Zeus asked.

" Who said it had to be my son ? It is to keep your position , your power , the peace of your reign. You should make the sacrifices. " Poseidon said defiantly.

"It obviously isn't going to be my daughter. I am the leader around here. It is me who gets to give the orders and decide." God of the sky talked again . "It is my daughter , and I do find her more trustful."

Some gods began commenting again. Artemis agreed on that. But I wasn't paying attention .

"Your daughter? " He laughed while some water began to twirl around him and grabbed his trident. . "Your daughter wouldn't be here if it weren't for Perseus!" He yelled. " if you so much cared for her in the first place , should have done better to transform her into a TREE! That shows how much value she had for you."

The two demigods stood in the centre of the 12 thrones situated in a U position . looking confused and hurt by each of the comments. Although Percy wasn't looking to his father , but to me. He sighed , I did too. This was beginning to be offensive and mean .

" You have no idea , of what trouble you are getting into big brother. " Zeus threatened.

Poseidon didn't seem to care.

"You already are." He just replied and they began to yell more at each other and fight.

Everyone else stared confused , or stayed in silence. Apollo had his shades back on and was sharing one of his Ipod headphones with Hermes who was at his side. Ares , enjoyed the fighting as if it was some kind of special show for him , he was delighted. But he kept sharpening another knife with his gaze most focused in the lightning bolts.

With the distraction of everyone but me , he made one lightning bolt appear between his hands.

He thought no one noticed , but he was already choosing his target . Zeus and Poseidon were too deep on their fight that the rest didn't matter.

By the angle hi held the weapon , and the energy that each bolt contained I assumed that he would hit both Thalia and Percy . There was no time to spare. I looked around , and within 2 seconds I had a plan. Ares had already lifted , taking a chance on his throw. I took mi celestial bronze knife and cut the grape veins that imprisoned mi feet and sprinted towards my friends with Thalia's shield. I saw the lightning coming towards them , I wasn't going to make it.

For the first time , my mind went blank. For the first time I didn't think I just flung myself over intercepting the bolt from them. I jus didn't care. I heard screams. Percy crying out for my name.

The last thing I saw was the blinding light of the bolt , then all went black.


	2. Just a girl who has lost it all

**I am so so so sorry . Yes i am very delayed with both my stories. Ihave been on vacation and unfortunatelly they wouldnt let me take my laptop with me. So it has been ages till i updated. I have many ideas i will write them as soon as i can^^ Anyway how are all of you? I hope that everyone has had amazing holidays!**

**Like always i apologize for my english , i tried to do it as i can but dont judge me if i have too many mistakes. It is now my language and really i do care much more about the story than the grammar itself.**

Cold stone. That is what I felt under me . Nothing else , just cold. I couldn't move , I couldn't see. I tried to open my eyes. But I felt like I didn't have any. Then I tried to move a finger , but my body didn't seem to respond. I was trapped in my body , lying in cold stone . No , cold wouldn't be the word I felt as if I was stuck to ice.

I didn't know where I was , let alone with whom. What was really freaking me out was that I didn't feel anything , no pain , no sadness … Nothing at all. Neither did I remember what happened. All these discussions and suddenly … nothing.

Nothing at all , just plain silence , darkness and cold.

Then I heard his voice.

"Annabeth…." The voice kept repeating softly my name . I wanted to reply , but I couldn't . What did he want from me? Then silence again.

"You deserve so much better." His soft familiar voice was to be heard again.

I wanted to believe him. Then silence again. I kept waiting to hear his voice again. His voice was warmth in this silence. His voice I thought I never hear again. But he was here. A part of me wanted to believe him , to keep him talking. But another wouldn't accept his words , full of poison.

I knew who he was , I knew what he wanted. And I knew I wouldn't surrender.

"They are not your family. " The voice was now , no more than a soft whisper in my ear. "Family stick together and care for each other. " The voice proceeded.

" I care for you Annabeth. " He said sincerely and I knew it was true. " I am your family. And you are mine." I felt a chill running down my spine.

"Come with me. Eh? Wouldn't you like it? " His voice was hypnotic . "Just you and me , like in the old days." I wanted everything to be like before. No worries , no monsters , no war , no anything. But that wasn't possible. But I did want to , but I couldn't.

He chose his path and unfortunately , it was opposite to mine.

A pair of blue eyes flashed in the darkness. Then slowly changed until i acquired a golden tone.

"Luke" I whispered .

Then I passed out .Again.

Don't ask me how much time had passed until I gained total consciousness. Because I don't know.

Suddenly I heard some blurry noises in the distance , but still for me it was nothing but noise , nothing understandable. The pain rushed into me. Pain , I felt like my whole inside was burning , just as painful as holding the sky.

There was movement. My eyelashes flickered in slow motion . Beams of light flashed into my eyes . I shut them tight , and then open them slowly. My face hurts , my legs hurt , my heart hurts , my whole body hurts.

When I open my eyes I am no longer in my world of darkness , emptiness , cold. I frown confused and annoyed by the light and roll my eyes to see what is happening.

I am no longer lying in the cold stone, but instead I feel safe and have someone's arms around me , holding me tight and tender.

"Annabeth" His voice whispers relieved . But this time it isn't Luke , but Percy.

But I don't see him. The light fades slowly and I find myself facing Apollo , who is wearing a T-Shirt with : I support my awesomeness written all over it. He smiles at me kindly and pours some drops of ambrosia nectar to my lips, while he applies some cream or lotion on my face.

"You will be all right . Jeez you only need a rest and you'll be out of this mess." He smiled. Then he leaned towards me and recited " Pretty girls go to sleep , and their future get to peep , but remember it is always one more secret you shouldn't keep."

Then he added " And I'm …" He stopped thoughtfully to see what rimed with eep.

"and I'm cool " .

Ok…I'll make no comment on that.

I really was confused now. Did he know about my weird dream with Luke?

"What?" I tried to say , at least he understood it by my expression.

"Dunno sweetheart , just comes out. " He shrugged.

" What?" I said again , it was hard talking , my throat was sore and dry.

I wanted to know what happened .

" Just take care and control the scar , ok sweetheart? I hate it when pretty girls like you get hurt " Apollo left a cream on my hand , as if he was some kind of doctor. "Apply twice a day and no burnt marks will be left…I think." Then he stood up and walked away.

My throat seemed to get better and so did the burning feeling. It suddenly disappeared . The ambrosia did its job pretty well , after all it is food of goods. Too much and it will literally burn you.

I got to sit up and found Thalia and Percy sat next to me , each of them at a side. They sighed relieved and hugged me.

"Hey" I greeted them faintly . Each word that left my lips seemed like an impossible effort to make .

"Oh thank gods you are ok" Thalia sobbing . Her eyes were scarlett red so was his.

"Don't cry " They both blushed and stared at the floor and then at me and nodded.

" We thought we lost you." Percy replied , trying to smile back at me , without letting me go.

"You have to do better than that to get rid of me seaweed brain " I joked , trying to lighten up the situation.

"What happened?" I asked I wanted to know.

"You don't remember… " Thalia muttered , it was a statement not a question .

"The .. " She paused. "The lightning hit you ."

"You saved us wise girl." He whispered softly into my ear , but I could sense too much worry in his voice . More than I have ever heard before since I met him

. "Why did you do it? " He asked.

The answer was simple , It wasn't even worth asking. It was if you asked someone why they breathe , or why the sky is blue.

" You would have done the same thing for me ." I answered , pausing at each word .

"But you could have died." Thalia pointed out protesting , she always had sacrificed herself so much for me , it was my time I did something in return.

"But I haven't."I chuckled gently. I was about to reply that she had done the same . That she had done the same. She already died once , I wasn't going to lose her twice. I wouldn't be able to cope with the pain again of saying goodbye to someone you consider as your sister.

Before anyone could say nothing more I found Athena , my mother next to me and I took her hand to stand up with her help . Didn't want to but I had no other option .

" Those fools shouldn't be playing with such powerful weapons ." She said severely referring to Ares .

"How are you my daughter? " She asked.

Was she serious ? Uhgg… It isn't surprising that she didn't know how to cope with her own children . All that motherly figure and treating were wasted away , at the second of abandonment. After all those years , when I needed someone she didn't have the decency to show up or help me. A mother wouldn't sentence the death of people whom you loved. She looked at me with a serious cold expression , as if wondering about my thoughts. I wanted my privacy , and she had nothing to do with it.

I shrugged .

" Uh ..uh .. I've been better." I said with hesitation in my voice.

I just have been hit by a lightning of Zeus , no other than the most powerful weapon in existence that should have killed me. Now I presumably have a million bruises on my skin , that I rather don't see . But other than that , yeah I'm pretty fine. Or at least I think so .

My instincts were telling me to get out of there . I nodded to show that I was fine and tried to walk away . Both Percy and Thalia took a side each and grabbed me by the arms and I looked at them gratefully. A life without them? Something a couldn't imagine .

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds .

-so…who is in for a few cheeseburgers ? I know the best of places . – Percy blurted out of a sudden . I smiled at him and laughed shoving him gently on the shoulder . It wasn´t the most intelligent of conversation at the time but it cheered me up. I turned to Thalia , but her response was automatic she started drooling by only mentioning her fav food.

" I pay? " Percy added to try and convince me y laughed more.

"Hmmm I don't know . Do you know how many calories and all the materials they use for those? " I tried to sound serious to joke them .

Thalias eyes faced me.

"Please ! please! Please! " She begged. " Come on Annabeth its been for years I've been dying for one. Literally"

I sighed.

"Ok . ok . I guess it wont hurt too much . " I grinned amused. While I tried to get my thoughts from the voice that kept repeating in my head.

" Yes wise girl . You will survive " He blinked at me . " Or I can fight your food and save you." He fooled around grabbing riptide in his right hand.

" Oh how brave of you." I replied sarcastically.

" You know ill be always there for you owlhead ." He answered with honesty on his voice. I rolled my eyes .

" Ill have to trust you then fishface. " He stuck his tongue out when he heard his new nickname and I did the same too.

" Are we moving on lovebirds? " Thalia pushed us gently from our backs to keep on walking . She wasn't angry or anything like that she was actually trying not to smile or laugh at our site. We both blushed .

"Yes lets go . Or she will eat one of us ." Percy agreed.

We were just a few steps away from the elevator. Yes it is quite unusual but the elevator in the Empire State building is indeed the portal between Olympus and the mortal world. Although the location does change as time goes by. But that isn't what stopped us. Suddenly I felt how both of my friends had stopped .

"Come on. What's wrong? " Then I looked back . All I can do was stare in horror. I was scared a feeling that I hate it but the is no other words to describe that.

Thalia's face was turning pale white , more than usually and she tried to breathe . It was as she was having an asthma attack and was struggling to fight and not to choke. Then I realized why … There was a layer of water surrounding her. Her hands were on her throat.

"Thalia!" I sreamed and ran towards her . I hit the layer of water next I knew I had flung against the staris. Percy who was trying to control the water of her looked at me unsure of whom to help.

"Percy! Whats happening? Save her" I said pleadingly . He struggled and made all his efforts.

"It doesn't respond " He said helplessly trying to concentrate. "It is as a major power is controlling it." Then his eyes opened widely.

"Oh no … no " he muttered.

I didn't need an explanation. I knew what had happened. A thump . Everything happened so fast . Next I knew I was on the floor staring at my best friends lifeless , soaked body. And Poseidon was to blame.

I hugged her . She didn't breathe . I couldn't see properly because the tears on my eyes were bluring my sight . I wouldn't let her go it couldn't be. Percy was right behind me , caring for me trying to take in what just happened staring at Thalia."

"I am so sorry…" He finally spoke.

I couldn't make a sound. I just shook my head as to tell him it wasn't his fault.

"I couldn't do more..i am useless because of me she is …" He gulped and hugged me , he wouldn't let me fall. He was right he was always there when I needed him.

" He will pay . My father you know?" He said seriously while his face tightened. But he still hold me.

"Percy don't.. who know what will happen ?" I saw Poseidon at the distance . All this time he had pretended to be one of the good guys… Son or not , Percy did not have a chance against him.

"Ill be okay trust me ." He smiled faintly with a shine on his eyes .

Zeus' groan echoed throughout the whole Olympus. Maybe Percy didn't have to do anything after all as I was sure the lord of gods himself will take charge of that.

"Promise?" I said while I left his hand.

"Promise."

He took riptide and hold his weapon steadily and convinced. Thalia was dead and someone was going to pay for that.

He made some waves that started carrying him towards his father , lord of the seas. But a sudden thunder made him fall loosing control and balance.

"Percy!" I shrieked. I tried to get to him . I tried so hard helplessly unable to move due to the earlier incident. I was tired of being the one who has always to be rescued and cant do the same thing for the others.

"I'm ok Annabeth. Get out of here." He ordered. A lie. As If I was going to listen at that. If we all knew something is that lately we hadn't followed all the rules and yes he was to blame for his influence on me.

He was lying on the floor trying to get up. I held my hand out to him and he reached it. We both tried to lift him. But a second thunder shot him right on his chest like a spade. His blue eyes were paralyzed. I heard my own scream again. The moment froze and I could only see him falling to he ground before my own eyes.

He still breathed. But barely and harshly. I shook him gently. Sat down and leaned his head upon my lap.

"No Percy. Not you ." My cheeks now looked like two streams of rivers.

"Shhh.. don't cry wisegirl." He said gently I could barely hear him.

" Don't. Please don't leave me. You'll make it . .." I blurted out I didn't know what words to say .

" You promised." My eyes were each time covered up with more misery.

"I promised. I will always be with you no matter what." He made an attempt to smile while he said that. His eyes were closing , and absent. My hand stroke his cheeks trying to wake him up. His eyelids slowly opened . His ocean blue greenish eyes were all I could see.

" I love you . " Then his eyes closed shut. That was the last time I saw those sea coloured eyes. Those were the last words I heard and the last heartbeats I felt.

"Seaweed brain…"

I was left there alone with nothing left. Both corpses were taken by minor gods before I could handle to move. Then without thinking i walked my way outside the Olympus.

Being a girl , who had lost it all and had nothing left to lose.

* * *

**Reviews,critics , comments., ideas! all apreciated!:D**

**So thats the end of this chapter just tell me what you think about it , if you liked it or not , what can i improve , everything is welcomed ! =)**

**I will be adding more characters as the story goes on , if anyone wants to request a character just tell me in a comment or by message =).**

**lots of hello! love ..etc etc**

**L.M**


End file.
